Crash And Burn
by Paigie Pie
Summary: One Shot.. Character Death.. Harry/Draco


**Crash And Burn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song: Crash & Burn by Savage Garden**

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"Mr. Potter I'm sorry to tell you but Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are dead." The Healer said. At those words my world fell apart.

"How?" My voice was croaky and tears were pouring down my face, only a week ago the person I loved left me and now my best friends were dead.

The Healer replied "Mr. Weasley was splinched severely and died from blood loss. Miss Granger was killed with the killing curse." I felt more tears pouring. The Healer guided me to a room and left me alone there. I curled up on to the bed and laid there sobbing.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

After a while the door opened. I thought the Healer had come back but when I opened my eyes I saw the person I thought I'd never see again. His white-blonde hair just a little in his eyes and not far from reaching his shoulders and his hypnotizing grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. My heart fluttered and pounded against my ribcage. I felt out of breath. He came up to the bed and lifted me up; I curled up against his chest.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain__  
__And when it's over you'll breathe again__  
__You'll breathe again_

_When you feel all alone__  
__And the world has turned its back on you__  
__Give me a moment please__  
__To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call__  
__If you jump I'll break your fall__  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night__  
__If you need to fall apart__  
__I can mend a broken heart__  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn__  
__You're not alone_

He apparated us back to Malfoy Manor. Where he took me to his room and laid me down on his bed, taking my shoes off. He did the same then I cuddled up to him letting my tears pour while he soothed me.

After a while my crying turned softer and then eventually stopped to harsh breaths. He was still was holding me as if I would suddenly disappear. Then he spoke "I love you Harry James Potter... I never should have left and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life."

He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him and grinned, kissing me for what felt like the first time. He gently tugged on my lower lip as he pulled away and smirked at my red face. "We need to talk." I said a bit breathless.

He looked at me and said "I know. But can I say something first?" He looked nervous. I nodded and looked away. "Hey... look at me," Then He grabbed my chin and made me look at him; "I love you… You're beautiful, gorgeous, no words explain how perfect you are to me," He brushed his lips over my scar "This scar makes you just that more gorgeous and shows what you've been through and I need you so much. When I left I wasn't thinking I'm so stupid for leaving you and I want you back. I understand if you don't want me back but just know this I'd wait forever if it meant I could be with you. And I just want to say that you're not alone I'm here for you."

I looked at him and grabbed his face and kissed him. Slowly I pulled away. "I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy and I forgive you for leaving me and you're the beautiful one. Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever" Then He kissed me.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone…_


End file.
